


Let Go

by idontgiveahux



Series: Armitage Hux Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where ROSW does not do Hux Dirty, Escaping the First Order Squad, F/M, Force Choking, The Dark Side of the Force, The First Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontgiveahux/pseuds/idontgiveahux
Summary: A Divergence from Star Wars canon, in which the Reader pleads with Armitage to escape The First Order.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Series: Armitage Hux Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777393
Kudos: 40





	Let Go

“We have a spy in our ranks,” Ren announced before aggressively slamming the severed head onto the black pristine surface. The clear verdant blood seeping from the jagged neck wound.

All members of The First Order High Command exchanged uncomfortable glances, yourself included. You sat to the right of Allegiant General Pryde, a vicious man with ice-cold eyes and eerily pale skin.

“This spy sent a message to The Resistance”. Ren continued, striding across the room “whoever this traitor is won’t stop us.”

General Hux and General Pryde shared an uncomfortable stare. It was common knowledge that Enric Pryde dispised Armitage Hux. Most gossiped about Hux’s failure with Starkiller base. Older members of The First Order slyly whispered about Pryde’s close friendship with Brendol Hux, General Hux’s father. Although if you heard any of the officers whispering about this during there rest breaks, which you have, you were quick to silence them and threated them with expulsion through the nearest airlock.

No one would insult Armitage Hux, especially in front of you.

Pryde had been a threat to General Hux since Kylo Ren’s accession to Supreme Leader; Ren recruited Pryde due to the sheer amount of reserve forces he controlled. This also qualified him for being a member of The Supreme Council.

Kylo Ren’s ascension had brought nothing but misery into your life, as he brought in with him The Knights of Ren. You often overheard troopers dismissing them, describing them as brutal thugs and heathens. You wondered if their opinions were a bi-product of the child soldier programme which Hux maintained, perhaps they also gained Armitage’s sense of cleanliness. Hux loathed how they left constant trails of dirt on the Star Destroyer, marking the pristine floors of The First Order.

Abruptly, Ren stopped in his tracks. Standing a few inches away from your seat. Pulling you away from your vexed thoughts.

“You seem disconcerted Y/N, I can sense something playing on your mind…” Ren’s distorted voice uttered.

He was dangerously close to you. You took an inwards breathe, thinking you should have tried to hide your thoughts better. Ren continued “I suppose it has been some time since you have seen such a violent display. I know how you despise mess.”

Your alert eyes flickered to the dismembered head that was rotting on the table. He was not wrong, the rank of General meant you stayed safe in the fleet. Not out on the front, not in the dirt, blood and mud of war. You heavily disliked it being dragged into your work.

You knew he liked to play with you, as he knew of your feelings for Armitage.

You slyly responded, “No Supreme Leader, all is well”.

“All is well?” Ren sharply plucked

Krift, should not have said it like that.

Armitage was peering at you, worryingly. He knew you had made a mistake. You dare not even look at Pryde, who was no doubt questioning your obedience to The First Order.

“Even with a spy within our ranks, you think all is well…” Ren lumbered closer to you, one imposing step at a time, hovering over your chair. “Tell me, Y/N. Judging by what you just said, your fellow council members could start to believe that you are our leak…”

Ren sharply lifted his heavy hand, it was inches away from your face. You inhaled deeply as a sharp sensation penetrated your head; the other members of the council averting their attention from yourself and Ren, desperately seeking something else in the hollow chamber to focus on.

Your cold hands clawed at your pressed grey trousers as Ren invaded your mind. It felt like someone was pulling a rope against your skin, Tightening, twisting and burning.

Armitage noticed your straining, your composure giving away the sheer amount of pain you were in. Your normally relaxed shoulders were as stiff as ice, you breathing jagged and your eyes full of fear.

He knew you could not fight Ren’s ways. None of you in that room had the strength to do so. The worst part was, Hux knew he was toying with you. To get to him. 

Ren was petty like that.

“Supreme Leader I can assure you, that I am not the spy” You strained, the pressure in your head increased sharply.

Your voice was hoarse, “I spoke out of term I apologize greatly, Supreme Leader.”

Ren redacted his hand, finding no useful information within you. The pain, the pressure, it vanished instantly. You unclenched your hands from your trousers, one of your hands gripping the table for support. You could feel the cold sweat patterning the back of your neck. You dare not look up at the man who was still ominously glaring over you. 

Ren loudly sauntered to the front of the table, facing away from the high command. The other members of the council turned their attention to him, except for yourself who was still attempting to maintain some sort of composure.

“The First Order is about to become a true empire…” Ren turned his head ever so slightly, sensing another disturbance “I sense unease, about my appearance. General Hux.”

Hux’s eyes were initially glued to you, he could feel the anger building inside of him. Until Ren spoke his name, his eyes hastily turned to face Ren.

His voice was highly strung, but he maintained his composure “About the mask? No sir, well done.”

Once another officer began to speak. Hux’s green eyes returned to you. For the briefest of seconds, your eyes met. Your thoughts were aligned.

You had both had enough, of Kylo Ren.

…..

“I wish he never came to The First Order.” You scoffed, throwing yourself down into the ice blue sofa. You dragged off your leather gloves, tossing them on the sofa and beginning to rub your eyes, noticing how cold and dry your skin was.

Hux scoffed, pacing himself over to the metallic counter in his cramped kitchen space. “which one?”

“Both of the bastards” You leaned into the sofa, taking a small exhale. Your head still thumped from Ren, like an annoying headache. “They just undermine us and Pryde’s comment about Starkiller?”

Armitage secretly smiled, he adored how much you defended him. No, how much you wanted to defend him. He Held two mugs of Tarine tea, the warmth seeping through his gloves onto his slim palms. 

Walking over, Armitage handed you one of the mugs. It’s warm cascading through your skin, A welcoming feeling from the cold sweat you felt earlier. 

“At least Starkiller actually did some damage.” You took a small sip of the tea, feeling the warmth spread throughout your chilly body.

Armitage placed himself down next to you; you both only had a short break during your unbearably long shifts. Often, you spent it together. Most times it was to vent about Ren,

Hux Slyly spoke, “I’m glad someone appreciates my work,” taking a sip of the peppery tea.

“Something is on your mind.” You observed, noticing that Armitage seemed more stern than usual. He would often relax his composure when it was just the two of you, but even now he was unusually uptight in his mannerisms. “I don’t think it’s because of Ren, unfortunately, we are both used to his methods”.

Softly, you looked at Armitage. His eyes narrowly avoiding yours. His were redder than usual, cheeks hollower than usual. 

“You can tell me, you know” You warmly reassured him, “You know nothing spoken in your quarters leaves these quarters”.

He knew that to be true, you had never called him Armitage outside of these doors. You both maintained your professionalism outside of this chamber, where you could just be together. He appreciated that. Trust was very important to Armitage Hux, and it was something you had continued to show him.

“Look, Y/N. I’m just going to come out with it.” He loudly spoke, turning to face you. Then, he quietened his voice “I’m the leak.”

You could not help but let out a small hearty chuckle; Armitage’s face was full of confusion, and annoyance.

Taking another sip from the warm tea you heartily replied; “Armitage, don’t make jokes like that. You’ll be executed on the spot.”

Placing the tea on the glass table you continued “Actually, I will as well for collaborati-” Your chuckle disappeared into a serious expression as you returned your gaze to him.

His expression did not change, it was deadly serious. Your expression turned to one of confusion, but you remained calm. Logic started to follow through in your mind.

He never joked, especially about First Order matters. He was telling the truth.

“Since when- What… how?” You couldn’t speak straight, a million questions invading your mind.

But inside, you knew he was telling the truth. He had no reason to lie to you.

The ascension of Ren to the title of Supreme Leader. The appointment of Allegiant General Pryde. Ever since it has been a nightmare for the two of you.

“Well, kriff,” You uttered, he could see the panic envelop your body; you rose from the comfortable sofa. A bit too quickly, finding yourself slightly dizzy. “What are we going to do?”

“We?” He peered at you with sharp emerald eyes. “There is no we in this Y/N, just me and my actions.”

Armitage rose to his feet, standing centimetres from you. Towering over you. He placed his hands onto the side of your shoulders, they were warm.

“But what will you do? Armitage. They will find out.”. You panicked. You knew it would be sooner rather than later as well. “There must be something I ca-”

He would not let you finish. “I will not have you privy to this Y/N, you had no part in this” He firmly spoke.

“But I will not stand too and watch you become beaten, Armitage,” You could feel the emotion tightening in your cheeks, making its way up to your eyes. The tears swelling “Not after how he has treated you, they are not taking you away, not from me, or this world”

Intrusive thoughts often seep through your mind, How defeated he looked once Ren took the title of Supreme Leader. Too often he has returned to your quarters with rough, blotched purple bruising circulating his pale neck. His bloody cut lips, cracked nose, and body scattered with lumps and bruises from Snoke’s and Ren’s abuse.

Not to mention the abuse he endured as a child, something you dread to think about.

Thinking of these moments were your weakness; failing to stop any tears falling down your cold cheeks. He wiped them away with a stroke of his hand, you leaned into his hand, placing your own over it and planting a gentle kiss onto the palm.

“I should be so lucky to have someone like you cry for someone like me.” He faintly whispered, before planting a short warm kiss onto your lips “I do not deserve your kindness.”

…

Before you knew it, the ship had descended into chaos. Words of an unknown ship docking in Hangar Bay 12. Followed by the spreading news that three resistance members had come to rescue there captured friend.

Time was running out, you knew it. But you had to keep composure, keep in the moment. It was vital for your survival, and his.

Your mind focused back on the task at hand, which was escorting the three Resistance scum there execution. The ancient Wookie, the ex-stormtrooper, FN-2187 and Commander Dameron.

Hux, yourself and three stormtroopers lead the prisoners to a dark room inside the Star Destroyer. it had an overwhelming metallic smell and was uncomfortably warm. The three prisoners stood in the middle of the room; a trooper each parallel to their position.

You positioned yourself to the side of the door, you danced your fingers over the control panel; sealing the door tightly shut. The room becoming ever so darker.

“Actually,” Armitage spoke. “I’d like to do this myself.”

The trooper turned his head, hesitantly handing the General his blaster. The resistance members continued to bicker amongst themselves; ignoring the sound of the charging blaster. 

You wanted to close your eyes, but you kept them open. If they found out you avoided the execution you would be sent to re-evaluation, something you did not desire.

Armitage faced the resistance scum, the blaster was charged.

As quick as a blink, Hux turned his body, facing the troopers. You drew your hidden blaster. it was coated in a dark black resin.

As if you were synced, Hux burst a shot at the trooper that handed him the blaster, a poor decision by them. The other two troopers were distracted by their General to notice you. 

You did not hesitate, firing your blaster into the trooper on the end, they crashed to there knees, body collapsing on the floor. Armitage finished off the middle one, who collapsed on top of his fellow troopers.

The Resistance members darted around to face you both, Eyes darted between yourself and Hux.

“What are you doing?” Hux demanded an answer, his voice loud.

“I told you we’re in this together” You reassured him, putting away your blaster into its holder. “We don’t have time to be talking,” 

“Right, well them” Hux turned to face The Resistance scum. I’m the spy” 

….

The Resistance members were released from there metal handcuffs, you all darted towards the end goal; The Millenium Falcon. Hux skirted ahead, skidding on the clean metallic floor over to the control panel. You took a position on the opposite side of the door, blaster, tightly in hand. Although you hoped no one would be heading in this direction.

“You have seconds” He bellowed “Take her too”

“General, where you go, I go” You asserted loudly, turning to face the ex-stormtrooper “Take us with you,” 

“What?” Finn exhaled “Why would we take you.” He darted his eyes towards Armitage

You contained your anger and began to speak calmly “Just let us board your vessel, once we reach the nearest station you can chuck us out. We won’t contact you ever again or mention your names. I can give you credit-” You pleated, still placing yourself in front of the man you loved.

“After all you have you done, why would we help you,” Dameron interjected, a scowl on his face. “We don’t want your blood credits”

“All Credits are blood credits in this war Commander” You snapped back at the commander. “Just because you’re on a different side does not mean there is no blood on your hands”

Dameron ground his teeth, his eyes full of hate. “You honestly think we’re going to-”

You had had enough, of all the games. You raised your blaster, aiming it at FN-2187. You let out a small blast, to the side of his left foot. He could feel the sparks from the floor hit against his leg.

“If you do not let us out. I will close down the access to the falcon and you will die on this ship”. You ordered, “Either we escape or we all die, your move Commander Dameron.”

“We don’t have time for this, once we hit the nearest port we throw you out.” Dameron angrily ordered “Come on, Finn"

Finn shot an angry look at you before following Dameron. You began to follow the metal path to the Falcon, entering through the doorway. But Hux was still standing in the doorway.

“Armitage,” You spoke, “Let’s go.”

“I cant. Y/N” Armitage interrupted, “My entire life’s work is here, I cannot abandon it i-”

“Armitage, please listen to me” You trudged up the path, taking his gloved hand, squeezing it hard. “The First Order now is not what it was, if you stay you won’t survive”

“Y/N” His voice hesitated “… I will be fine” 

He was lying.

he was either going to be executed or face Ren’s wrath. 

Trudging closer to him, the nervousness pilling in your stomach. Dejected, you spoke “No, you won’t” 

Your hand met his cheek, rubbing your thumb over it gently. “Do you think Pryde will believe that three handcuffed, armless individuals beat three troopers? Happening to leave the man who destroys Hosian Prime alive?”

You could see the doubt beginning to well in his eyes; his arms remaining firmly at his sides. He did not want to leave his life’s work behind. Trudging into the unknown, where he was no-one. His feet were still stuck on the pristine black tiles that defied his very life.

“Armitage,” You interrupted his train of thought, his green eyes turned to face you. He focused on the warmth from your hand that rested on his sharp cheek. For the first time in his life, he saw something other than The First Order. Something other than instructions, uniforms and war.

You were afraid he was going to stay, that you were never going to see him again. Ignoring protocol, you assertively kissed the General, his lips were smooth, warm and soft. You could feel him move his lips against yours, returning the kiss. “Please,”

“It’s now or never,” Poe interjected, shouting from the landing panel. “Or we leave you behind”.

You felt his hand grip yours, you could feel him shaking ever so slightly. Armitage put one foot in front of the other, the conditioned air hitting against his gelled back hair as he stepped through the white hangar door, your hand tightly in his. As long as he had you beside him, he knew he would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original request: 
> 
> hi!!!! could i request a Hux x reader where hux actually does leave with reader and the falcon? thanks bruv ugh they did hux dirty in ros 😔😔😔


End file.
